Demo, kitto kore wa hatsukoi nandaro
by Li Ell
Summary: HUNHAN/ 2shot/ Luhan tidak akan benar-benar bisa menyukai seseorang kecuali wajahnya, begitupun perasaannya terhadap Sehun. Luhan hanya menyukai wajah Sehun, sama seperti pria-pria sebelumnya. Luhan hanya tertarik pada fisik mereka
1. Chapter 1

**Demo, kitto kore wa, hatsukoi nandaro**

**(mungkin, ini yang namanya cinta pertama)**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, fluff, yaoi, sad**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**.**

`Di dunia ini, karakter dalam shouju manga yang seperti pangeran itu benar-benar ada. Layaknya dalam gambar manga dan virtual efek anime, mereka dikelilingi oleh kilauan bintang dan bunga-bunga`

Luhan terus saja memperhatikannya. Lelaki yang berdiri didepan meja kasir mempromosikan jualan di toko itu. Lewat sebuah majalah edisi mingguan, Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya duduk disalah satu bangku pengunjung sesekali mengintip silelaki yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa pengunjung remaja perempuan

"buku yang aku beli waktu itu sangat menarik!" pekik salah satu gadis berseragam yang tengah berbincang dengan pegawai toko yang tengah diperhatikan oleh Luhan. lelaki itu tersenyum menanggapinya

"tentu saja." ia menunjukan raut wajah yang begitu ramah terhadap gadis-gadis. "karena itu adalah buku yang kurekomendasikan!"

Luhan melihatnya tertawa bersama gadis-gadis itu lewat ekor matanya.

Menyebalkan sekali, sejujurnya Luhan benci laki-laki yang terlalu mencolok seperti itu. lebih tepatnya laki-laki yang popular dikalangan gadis-gadis atau public.

'tapi… tapi… hanya saja…. aku sangat suka wajahnya…sial!'

Memang tidak bisa dipunkiri. Luhan suka melihat lelaki itu karna wajahnya.

.

Xi Lu Han, salah satu editor majalah komik bulanan Emerald terbitan SM entah kenapa sejak lahir tidak menyukai lawan jenisnya melainkan laki-laki. Terlebih lagi, Luhan adalah seorang Men-gui (orang yang mudah tertarik pada penampilan fisik seseorang). Walaupun tidak wajar, tapi tidak apa-apa bukan, menyukai laki-laki sementara ia sendiri juga laki-laki, Men-gui dan lagi, seorang Ossan (istilah kasar untuk memanggil orang yang sudah berumur—menurut Luhan ia sudah berumur) kecil ini tidak pernah berpikir untuk bisa mengalami hal seperti cinta di saat seperti ini. Karena itu Luhan hanya melihat dan memperhatikan lelaki yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya di depa meja kasir.

Hhh…

Luhan menghela napas panjang, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"hei, manager." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari si lelaki ke sumber suara tepat disamping tempat duduknya. "bisakah manager menegur anak magang itu? setiap hari dia hanya merayu dan mengobrol dengan pengunjung perempuan!" Luhan menautkan alis mendengar penuturan lelaki itu dan yang dipanggil manager tertawa

"kau tidak tau?" mereka beralih memandang pria yang dibicarakan. "itu adalah metode penjualannya."

Pria yang dibicarakan terlihat mempromosikan sebuah daftar komik dan gadis-gadis itu terlihat sangat antusias. Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya melihat daftar komik yang dipromosikan si pria magang

'eh? Bukankah itu daftar komik yang kutangani?'

Pria itu terlihat bericara bagaimana cerita dan alur manga serta perasaannya saat menbaca isi komik itu. ia juga bercerita bahwa ia telah mengikuti serinya sejak masih di majalah membuat Luhan yang mendengar itu sedikit tersipu juga tidak menyangka, tapi…

'bukankah dia bekerja di bagian shoujo manga? Jadi, sudah pasti kan dia membacanya. Hhh… apa yang kau harapkan Luhan?'

Luhan melihat gadis-gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan dompet mereka dan membeli seri komik tersebut setelah si pria magang berkata akan membicarakan seberapa menariknya komik itu bersama mereka. Pria itu tersenyum dan memuji gadis-gadis itu yang langsung berteriak histeris membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap heran kearah mereka.

Melihat itu, Luhan merasa berterimakasih pada sipria karna sudah menjual buku-bukunya. Ia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi…. Ia bahkan tau nama si pria magang dari name tagnya.

Saat itu perjalanan pulang dari tempat kerja, Luhan mampir kesebeuah toko buku dan kebetulan pria itu menjadi kasirnya. Luhan merasa terbang dan kehilangan kata-kata saat pria itu bersuara sambil tersenyum padanya. Luhan pikir, pria itu telah membuatnya tertarik seperti pria-pria berwajah tampan sebelumnya. Tapi, selain pelanggan dan pegawai, mereka tidk punya hubungan apa-apa.

Lagi pula, Luhan rasa ia harus berhenti menyukai seseorang dari bentuk wajah atau fisiknya. Tapi, apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan kalau dia memang sempurna? dia memang ideal. Terutama, mata, bibir, hidung, alis dan juga bentuk wajahnya. .. semuanya. Badannya tinggi dan postur tubuhnya juga bagus. Kalau ada yang kurang, Luhan pikir itu kepribadiannya. Kalau berpacaran dengan orang seperti itu, sudah pasti kepribadian mereka tidak akan cocok.

'cih! Lagi pula, mana mungkin dia jadi kekasihku? Hhh…. Apa yang kau pikirkan Xi Luhan!'

Jika dalam sebuah manga, cinta pada pandangan pertama itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi pada kenyataanya hal seperti itu pastilah tidak mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ohayou" (selamat pagi)

Luhan duduk di bangku kerjanya setelah sebelumnya meletakan ranselnya dibawah meja. Ia harus memeriksa daftar penjualan buku minggu ini. Jari-jari rampingnya mulai bekerja di atas keyboard. Matanya menelusuri setiap bait kalimat yang ada di depan layar computer.

Tidak terlalu buruk tapi tidak terlalu bagus juga. dibandingkan dengan komik yang terbit hari ini yang ditangani kepala redaksi, Luhan merasa miliknya sama sekali bukan apa-apa.

Sebenarnya, Luhan sangat ingin membawa salah satu proyek yang ia kerjakan ke tingkat selanjutnya. Luhan merasa ia memang perlu melakukannya demi karirnya di masa depan mengingat ia sudah mulai berumur.

Bruk!

Bruk!

Luhan terkejut dengan suara sesatu yang jatuh disebelahnya. Seseorang datang membawa tumpukan kertas yang telah disusun dan diurutkan serta lingkaran-lingkaran merah diatasnya. Luhan memperhatikan orang itu yang kini duduk disebelah meja kerjanya dengan lingkaran hitam tampak jelas dibawah matanya. Namanya Tao

"etoo.. apa ya—"

"kepala redaksi menyuruhku untuk melihat semua mulai dari awal dan memberi penjelasan kenapa harus ada perbaikan pada semua tumpukan ini. hhh.. aku bisa gila!" seakan tau apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Luhan, Tao memotong ucapan pria kecil yang merasa dirinya sudah beurumur itu.

"eh? Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"tidak mungkin bukan?" ucap seseorang yang lewat dibelakang mereka dan itu kepala redaksi yang baru saja mereka bicarakan membuat Tao langsung berteriak kesal.

"KAU YANG MENYURUHKU MELAKUKANNYA! Jika aku bilang aku akan melakukannya maka aku akan melakukannya!" dan Tao kembali fokus pada tumpukan kertasnya. Luhan hanya mampu memberi semangat dan mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari si editor baru

Melihat Tao si editor baru, Luhan jadi ingat dirinya yang terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat saat bekerja. Tapi, kadang ia juga punya masa-masa dimana saat ia akan sangat bersemangat. Luhan bahkan berpikir, kenapa dia sampai bisa bersemangat tidak jelas seperti itu?

Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, Luhan mulai mengenal orang-orang diperusahaan, dan sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Luhan tidak berpikir kalau ia tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik, tapi Luhan juga bukan manusia istimewa. Menurutnya, manusia yang istimewa itu seperti kepala redaksi.

Dia tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengambil alih perusahaan ini dan membangunnya kembali dalam waktu setahun. Semua yang dia kerjakan memang hancur-hancurran, tapi semua orang mau mengikutiny karena dia memberikan hasil yang memang bagus.

Semuanya melakukan yang terbaik yang mereka bisa.

Luhan rasa ia tidak terlalu buruk jika dibandingkan dengan pegawai lain, mungkin karna tingkat kecakapannya yang sangat tinggi. Tapi, yang pasti Luhan tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang seperti kepala redaksi.

Bukannya ia merendahkan diri, Luhan hanya melihat kenyataannya saja. Tapi, walau demikian, Luhan ingin membuat buku yang laris terjual. Luhan terus berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya namun tetap saja, ia menyukai pekerjaannya.

Hhhh….

Helaan napas berat keluat dari bibir mungil pria itu. Ia mulai menelusuri data penjualan buku mingguan dilayar komputernya dan raut wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat tidak bersemngat langsung berubah saat melihat peningkatan disalah satu daftar toko yang menjual buku terbarunya. Luhan membaca lebih teliti.

'eh? Bukankah ini toko buku orang itu?'

Ah, Luhan ingat. Kenapa ia bisa mengabaikannya? Sebelum ini, dan sebelumnya lagi, hanya toko buku ini yang menjual banyak buku terbarunya. Apa ini kebetulan yang menguntungkan?

Tapi kenapa?

Apa lokasi tokonya yang strategis?

Kualitas pelanggannya?

Luhan bersandar pada kursinya sambil berpikir manatap langit-langit ruangan

Tapi, apapun itu, Luhan merasa berterimakasih.

Luhan maju lagi mendekati meja kerjanya dan memangku dagu diatas telapak tangan sambil menatapi komputernya saat tiba-tiba wajah tersenyum si pria magang melintas dipikirannya.

…Luhan POV..

Orang itu… dia mungkin termasuk kategori 'manusia istimewa'. Dia juga punya kehidupan yang baik. Sepertinya sudah jelas kami tidak mungkin bisa memiliki hubungan yang istimewa…, hanya menyukainya juga sia-sia.

Hhhh…. Baiklah, kurasa aku memang harus berhenti melakukannya. Berhenti berkunjung ke toko itu, memandanginya secara diam-diam, atau mengharapkan sesuatu yang aku sudah tau tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Tapi….

Apa yang kulakukan disini?

Entah kebiasaan atau memang tidak bisa berhenti? Argghh! Ini membuatku gila!

Berdiri dibalik salah satu rak buku toko—yang sebelumnya tidak akan kukunjungi lagi—tapi tidak punya buku yang benar-benar diinginkan. Apa aku sudah menjadi pelanggan yang merepotkan?

Kemari untuk melihat seorang pegawai toko.

Aku rasa…. Ini mulai berbahaya. Aku seperti seorang stalker dan kurasa dia sudah mengenal wajahku mengingat aku berkunjung setiap hari setelah pulang bekerja.

"Luhan."

Uhuk!

Luhan POV end

Luhan terperanjat sampai tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Ia menoleh dengan was-was menatap orang yang memanggilnya

"a-ah Ba-Baekhyun-sii?!" pria itu berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan raut wajah menyelidik membuat Luhan sedikit salah tingkah

"apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" Luhan menunduk dengan kikuk pura-pura meletakan kembali buku yang ia pegang pada rak sebelumnya

"Baekhyun-sii sendiri sedang apa ditempat ini…" Luhan membalikkan pertanyaan Baekhyun namun seperti orang yang berpikir sendiri

"aku? Karna pekerjaan." Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada. Luhan berbalik sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan dari Baekhyun

"a-aku hanya menjadi seorang pengunjung." Luhan berjalan ke rak yang lain berpura-pura melihat buku.

Sial! Kenapa ia harus bertemu Baekhyun disini? Orang paling menyebalkan dari bagian penjualan! Menurut Luhan, Baekhyun memang bekerja dengan baik tapi dia pria yang menakutkan walau ia memiliki wajah yang imut

Ohh Tuhan! Bisakah seseorang mengusirnya? Luhan sudah berkeringat dingin. Pria kecil dibelakangnya benar-benar memiliki aura mencekam.

"kau sudah pernah menyapa pegawai disini?"

Pertanyaan itu memecah lamunan Luhan yang langsung berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"eh, i-itu belum pernah." Luhan menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan kikuk

"kalau begitu ikut aku sebentar." Baekhyun berjalan melewati Luhan yang hanya bisa mengikuti dengan patuh dibelakangnya. "apa kau tau? buku yang kau tangani laris terjual di toko ini. Menyapa sedikit tidak ada salahnya bukan?"

"a-ah… ya."

Sudah kuduga, dia memang terus mengeceknya. Dia bahkan tau soal ini. Baekhyun itu pekerja keras yang menakutkan. Tapi, bukankah kami akan menyap—eh? Tunggu dulu…

"a-ah Baekhyun-sii!" Luhan berjalan cepat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. "maaf sebelumnya, tapi, yang akan disapa itu manager tokonya kan?" Baekhyun beralih mentap Luhan

"apa ada orang lain yang ingin kau sapa?"

Luhan memasang senyum kikuk. "ahaha.. t-tidak! Managernya saja." Luhan menghela napas lega kembali berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun saat pria kecil itu berbelok kesalah satu rak dan mulai berbicara dengan seseorang disana. Luhan mengikutinya tak henti berucap syukur. Bisa gawat kalau ia bertemu orang itu, ia belum menyiapkan mental

Tapi….

"oh, selamat siang."

'huwaa!~ kenapa bisa seperti ini?'

Luhan langsung membuang pandangannya kesamping saat orang yang paling ia hindari malah muncul disalah satu rak dan langsung menyapa Baekhyun dengan raut wajah ramah.

"apa manager ada?" tanya Baekhyun saat seseorang yang sebelumnya berbicara dengan Baekhyun mohon permisi.

"hari ini beliau sedang cuti." Jawab pria itu membuat Luhan makin panic saat Baekhyun berkata..

"ya sudah, kalau begitu kau saja." Luhan sudah berbalik siap melangkah pergi namun terlambat karna Baekhyun mendarinya dan menarik topi mantel yang Luhan kenakan membuat Luhan mau tak mau kembali pada tempatnya. "dia editor yang menangani manga Morimoto Kana yang terbit minggu lalu, kenalkan Luhan."

Dengan terpaksa dan kikuk Luhan mengeluarkan kartu namanya, menulurkan kertas persegi empat itu dengan kedua tangan kearah sipria magang seraya terus menatap ujung sepatunya dengan tubuh panas dingin.

"ha-halo, s-salam kenal a-aku Luhan. T-terimakasih atas bantuanya."

Sial! Dia pasti menyadarinya! (O^O)/#

"Salam kenal juga." Luhan mendongak tiba-tiba, terkejut dengan respon sipria magang. "saya Oh Sehun yang menangani bagian shoujo manga di toko ini"

A-apa?

Luhan menunduk menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"sepertinya rak buku kami polos sekali. Kalian apakan itu?!"

"eh? Tidak seperti itu."

"coba taruh lebih banyak rak disanaassdfghjk"

Luhan tidak mendengarkan lagi percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ia hanya menatap kartu pengenal Sehun yang ada di tangannya.

'Benar juga. Jelas tidak mungkin dia menyadarinya. Toko buku sebesar ini setiap hari dikunjungi ratusan orang. Jadi, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa kecewa?'

Bodoh!

"Baekhyun-sii." Tiba-tiba orang yang sebelumnya bericara dengan Baekhyun datang membuat percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Sehun terpotong. "bisa kesini sebntar?"

"ne.." akhirnya Baekhyun pergi menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan berdua. Luhan yang tidak ma uterus berada pada situasi yang kikuk dan aneh itupun segera membungkuk pada Sehun

"maaf, saya ada rapat setelah ini. Mungkin, sebaiknya saya permisi."

Tapi bohong.

"ne, setelah ini. Mari bekerjasama dengan baik." Luhan sedikit terkejut saat ia menegakkan tubuh dan mendapati Sehun yang membungkuk kearahnya membuat Luhan kikuk dan kembali membungkuk

"ah, ya aku juga. Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Tidak mau berlama-lama, Luhan segera berbalik tanpa menunggu respon dari Sehun

'Hhh… ini pola diriku yang biasa bukan?

Sembarangan menyukai orang

Seenaknya berpikiran

Seenaknya patah hati

Selalu seenaknya sendiri melakukannya'

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Greb!

"Luhan!." sedikit kaget seseorang menyentuh bahunya, Luhan berbalik dan lebih terkejut lagi. "akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Luhan menyentak tangan orang itu yang bertengger di bahunya. Seorang pria dengan pakaian formal berwajah tampan

"kenapa kau bisa disini?" Luhan sedikit melangkah mundur berniat pergi

"aku tidak terima kalau kita putus!" beberapa pengunjung mulai memperhatikan mereka karna pria itu berteriak. Luhan berbalik dengan satu alis terangkat menatap pria itu

"ha? Putus kau bilang? Memangnya, sejak kapan kita pacaran?" Luhan mulai melangkah lagi menuju pintu keluar saat pria itu tetap mengejarnya

"apa? Apa yang kau katakan, Luhan?" namun Luhan tidak perduli dan tetap melangkah pergi

"berisik! Kau tidak tau kalau disini tidak boleh bicara keras-keras?!"

Puk..

"Luhan!" merasa orang itu kembali menyentak bahunya. Luhan berbalik dan menarik kerah pria tinggi itu mendekat kearahnya.

"dengar! Hanya dengan melakukannya sekali, bukan berarti aku ini pacarmu!" Luhan menyentaknya hingga pria itu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang namun tidak berhenti mengejar Luhan hingga seseorang menarik bahunya membuat pria itu berbalik intuk melihat sipelaku begitupun Luhan yang terkejut

"maaf tuan, dilarang melakukan keributan disini."

"siapa kau?! Apa urusanmu, cih!" Pria itu berusaha melepaskan bahunya dari cekalan Sehun yang makin menguat. Merasa ada kesempatan, Luhanpun langsung pergi tanpa mau perduli. "yak! Luhan!"

Sehun hanya menatap punggung Luhan yang makin menjauh dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan duduk disalah satu bangku sebuah caffe dipinggir kota setelah pulang bekerja. Ia yakin, tidak seorangpun tau kalau ia ada disini menikmati segelas kopi. Luhan sedikit kesal bertemu pria yang mengejarnya di toko buku beberapa hari yang lalu. Namanya Kai dan Luhan tidak tau kalau dia belum menyerah juga membuat Luhan yang memikirkan itu mencengkram gelas kopi digenggamannya.

Luhan pertama kali bertemu Kai disebuah bar. Kebetulan saja Kai sesuai dengan selera Luhan makannya ia mau saja saat Kai mengajaknya jalan. Tapi, sejak hari itu Kai terus saja mengirimnya pesan dan menelpon setiap hari dan itu membuat Luhan kesal juga muak.

Mungkin ini getah dari perbuatan Luhan selama ini. Salahkan dirinya yang selalu menilai orang dari penampilannya saja. hhh…. Kalau seperti itu, mana mungkin memiliki hubungan cinta yang baik?

Luhan diam sejenak menatap keluar jendela kaca. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan menemukan sebuah kartu nama disana membuatnya tertegun. Beberapa hari belakangan, ia tidak berkunjung ke toko tempat Sehun bekerja takut bertemu Kai disana.

Bicara soal Sehun, pertama kali Luhan tau namanya, Luhan berpikir tidak hanya wajah dan fisik, tapi namanya juga seperti pangeran. Luhan jadi ingat terakhir kali ia bertemu Sehun. Apa pria itu mendengarnya? Pembicaraannya dengan Kai. Pasti dia menganggap hal itu hanyalah dunia yang tidak benar.

Hhh… sudahlah, biarkan saja.

Luhan kembali diam memandangi suasana mendung diluar sana saat seseorang memsuki caffe kecil itu dan langsung menyapanya dari depan pintu membuat Luhan langsung berdiridari kursinya dengan mulut menganga dan mata melotot karena keget orang itu bisa berada disini sedang berjalan kearahnya

"woah.. kau juga tau tempat ini? padahal tempatnya lumayan terpencil." Melihat Sehun yang semakin dekat membuat Luhan sadar akan sesuatu. buru-buru ia mengambil kartu nama Sehun yang ada diatas meja dan memasukannya kedalam tas

"sedang apa kau disini?" Luhan sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat gugup atau kikuk. "bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Sehun meletakan tasnya dikursi yang ada didepan Luhan dan duduk disana.

"jam kerjaku sudah selesai."

"a-ah.. begitu." Jujur Luhan sudah berkeringat dingin saat ini. mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan demam. "emm… bagaimana dengan laki-laki yang tadi?" Sehun melepas mantelnya hingga ia hanya megenakan sebuah kameja putih yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya membuat Luhan tak bisa berhenti mengagumi pria ini

"ah, sepertinya dia salah orang." Jawabnya seraya meletakan mantelnya dikursi yang sama ia meletakan tasnya. Luhan cengo dengan jawabannya namun segera tersenyum seraya menggaruk belakang lehernya

"ahaha.. benar, benar… orang itu tiba-tiba menarik lenganku membuat kaget saja ahaha…"

Tapi, dalam benaknya. Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak percaya bahwa Sehun tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya membuat Luhan sedikit was-was. Seorang pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan Sehun saat Luhan kembali duduk pada tempatnya

"tapi, ke-kenapa kau duduk disitu?" Luhan tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak curiga, selain itu, Sehun mengancam keselamatan jantungnya.

"aku ingin berbicara banyak hal dengan Luhan-sii." Ucap Sehun dengan santai dan Luhan sudah menduga kalau Sehun tipe orang yang seperti itu. ".. eto.. apa Luhan-sii juga editor yang menangani Kihara Natsu dan Mizushima Yoko?"

"eh? Kenapa kau bisa tau?" Luhan sedikit terkejut

"wow! Ternyata memang benar!" Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas meja seraya maju dengan raut wajah bahagia menatap Luhan "maksudku, karya dan ceritanya memang sangat berbeda. Tapi, atmosfir suasananya sama.. yeah… begitulah." Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"atmosfir?"

Sehun kembali bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. "yeah… bagiamana cara mengucapkannya ya? Tapi, itulah kesan yang kurasakan." Jujur Luhan merasa senang walau ia tidak tau Sehun tengah memujinya atau tidak tapi cukup membuat kedua pipinya merona hingga Luhan memilih menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya.

"k-kau membaca Shoujo manga?" Luhan tidak tau bagaimana lagi mendeskripsikan rasa senangnya. Jika Sehun tau judul dan cerita serta perasaannya saat membaca Kihara Natsu dan Mizushima Yoko, bukankah itu berarti Sehun membaca bukunya?

"tentu saja! Dari dulu aku suka hal yang kira-kira (berkilau), fuwa-fuwa (halus, ringan), dan kyu~n (saat dada sesak akibat perasaan yang kuat.)—Sehun mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat membaca buku—tapi," Sehun melipat tangan didepan dada seraya memperhatikan Luhan yang hanya diam. "aku tidak menyangka kalau editornya seorang laki-laki." Sehun menjeda. "tapi, kurasa kalau itu Luhan-sii pasti tidak masalah dengan Shoujo manga."

"kau mengejekku." Gumam Luhan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sehun

"apanya?" namun Luhan tidak berniat untuk mengulang hinggga Sehun memilih untuk melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. "selain itu, Luhan-sii juga masih muda. Hebat!" Luhan yang tengah meneguk tehnya sedikit terkejut. Sehun cepat-cepat mengoreksi. "maksudku, orang yang umurnya tidak begitu jauh dariku bisa membuat buku yang seperti itu, menurutku itu sangat hebat." Luhan kembali diam meletakan cangkir tehnya diatas meja "maaf jika tidak sopan. Tapi, Luhan-sii umurnya berapa? Kalau aku sekarang 21. Masih mahasiswa." Sedari tadi Sehun tak pernah bisa berhenti tersenyum sementara Luhan terlihat menunduk ragu

"30." Jawab Luhan seraya memalingkan wajah kesamping. Sehun memintanya mengulang karna merasa salah dengar membuat Luhan menghela napas dan mengambil kartu tanda pengenalnya meletakan diatas meja seraya menatap Sehun. "umurku 30 tahun."

Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil kartu tanda pengenal Luhan dan menatapinya dengan mata yang sudah hampir mau keluar.

"HAAA?! Bohong! Serius?!" Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kartu tanda pengenal Luhan. "tunggu Luhan-sii. Bagaimanapun juga batasan orang terlihat muda itu, 'kan, masih ada!" ucap Sehun dengan bahasa Korea yang berantakan membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi

"aku tidak menyangka ternyata umurnya jauh lebih tua." Gumam Sehun mulai tenang namun masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan

'Yeah… maaf kalau aku lebih tua!' jengkel Luhan sedikit tersinggung. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela kaca. '21 itu terlalu muda! Aigoo! Meski tidak memandang kalau sesame laki-laki atau seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar patah hati.' Luhan menunduk lesuh

"tapi tetap saja hebat. Dilahirkan dengan wajah imut dan lebih muda bukankah itu karunia?"

Luhan mendongak. Kata-kata Sehun memang tidak bisa ditebak. Menurut Luhan, Sehun lumayan aneh.

Seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Sehun saat Luhan kembali meneguk kopinya.

"oh iya, edisi terbarunya sangat laris." Jelas Sehun mengganti topic pembicaraan. "tadi aku sudah memesan kiriman tambahan." Luhan kembali meneguk kopinya yang sudah hampir habis

""benarkah? Berapa banyak?"

"500." Sehun menyesap kopinya mengabaikan raut keterkejutan Luhan

"itu terlalu banyak!"

"tidak apa-apa." Sehun memperlihatkan senyum yang cukup membuat Luhan terpikat namun ia tidak mau beralih topic

"terlalu banyak!" Luhan meletakan cangkirnya diatas meja dengan cukup kasar. Bukan apa, tapi, ia tidak yakin itu akan terjual semua dan malah merugikan perusahaan.

"taka pa, aku akan menjual semuanya." Yakin Sehun membuat Luhan tertegun

'kalau kau bicara seperti itu, aku jadi merasa ercaya.' Ucap Luhan dalam hati memandangi cangkir kopinya.

Akhirnya mereka mengobrol banyak hal tentang buku dan penjualan. Luhan juga tau kalau Sehun adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni dan sangat berbakat dalam hal menggambar. Sehun berkata tidak sabar untuk edisi terbaru dari buku Luhan hingga ia membantu Luhanmembuat gambarannya meski Luhan tetap menolak

Sementara itu Luhan hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah bekerja. Berapa kalipun dilihat, Luhan tidak akan pernah bosan. Ia sangat menyukai wajah Sehun, Luhan merasa ini berbahaya karna hal seperti inilah ia selalu gagal dalam menjalin hubungan serius dengan orang seperti Sehun (dalam artian memiliki wajah tampan)

Kalau soal wajah, dimana saja ada banyak orang yang memiliki wajah tampan bukan? Itulah kenapa ia cemas. Cemas saat menemukan orang yang lebih tampan dari Sehun dan akan tertarik pada orang itu

Eh?

Apa?

a—apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?

luhan terus berperang dalam pikirannya hingga tak mendengarkan Sehun yang tengah bicara padanya soal edisi buku terbarunya.

"Luhan-sii?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah tangan melambai di depan wajahnya. "gwenchanayo?" entah perasaannya saja atau Luhan dapa melihat kecemasan di raut wajah Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggoyangkannya. "ahahah… gwenchana" jawab Luhan kikuk smbil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"kau tau, orang yang bisa membuat buku yang menyentuh perasaan seperti itu sangat hebat." Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya yang walau tak didengar oleh Luhan, tapi pria mungil itu mengerti bahwa Sehun membicarakannya

"e-eh, tidak, bukan aku yang hebat… yang hebat adalah pengarangnya." Luhan meremas ujung bajunya

"tapi, semua buku yang ditangani Luhan-sii yang bisa membuatku menangis." Luhan tertegun. "tentu saja aku tau kalau pengarangnya yang memang hebat. Tapi, usaha Luhan-sii dalam mengedit juga ikut berperan." Ucapan itu membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Ia menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja

Luhan merasa ini berbahaya, ia sudah diluar batas dan ia benar-bena ingin menyentuh Sehun. Ia ingin merasakan seberapa hangatnya Sehun, seperti apa rasa sentuhannya, tapi… tapi….

Tik..

Tik…

Tik…

Tetesan hujan yang membasahi kaca disamping tempat duduk mereka membuat Sehun menoleh menghentikan kegiatannya sementara Luhan tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya

"wahh… sepertinya turun hujan. Buruk sekali." Sehun lalu menoleh menatap Luhan. "Luhan-sii, apa kau membawa payung? Kalau tidak, aku akan coba pinjam dari toko." Namun Luhan tetap diam tidak merespon membuat Sehun bingung memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang memerah "Luhan-sii?"

'hanya karna dipuji sedikit, aku merasa senang berlebihan. Pasti, kali ini juga hanya perasaan sementara'

Puk!

"—han-sii?"

"e-eh?"

Luhan tersadar saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan cemas. "kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu merah."

"a-ah, maaf aku tidak menyimak." Mereka diam. Sehun yang tengah menopang tubuhnya menggunakan tangan kiri diatas meja menatap Luhan dalam diam, begitupun sebaliknya.

Tampan

Sehun benar-benar tampan

Luhan tau, ia tidak akan benar-benar pernah menyukai seseorang. Ia hanya akan menyukai wajah dan fisik mereka. Karena itulah, Luhan selalu berpikir, bagaimana rasanya…

.

CUP…

.

….Saat benar-benar menyukai seseorang..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ell note~

Selamat malam tahun baru 2015

Akemashite omedetou! 明けましておめでとうございます！

Kinga shinnen! (^^)/ 謹賀新年

Yehet! Ell comeback! (^.^)/

Yappari, setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya Ell bisa nulis/ngetik ff lagi ahh… senangnya~ . yo! Sebelumnya Ell mau jelasin soal FF ini, udah tau kan ini tentang cinta pertama. mungkin, ada yang ngerasa mirip sama FF ini? yapp! Ini FF remake dari salah satu anime yaoi 'sekai ikihatsu koi' gomen kalau nulis judulnya salah -_- Ell belum terlalu bisa baca kanji (^.^")v . abis senpai nulis foldernya 'season 1' -_- bukan judulnya ahaha… gomen.. gomen jadi cerita gak penting. Gomen juga banyak typo, Ell benar-benar kebelet mau comeback. Jadi, kalau nemuin banyak typo gomen Ell gak nyempetin buat ngedit karna Ell pengen publis mala mini makannya hehe…

.

Oke, ff ini bakal berakhir di chapt kedua karna Ell Cuma ambil bagian cerita episode 8 sama 9. Mungkin…. Bakal ngebosenin tapi yaudahlah, yang baca yang minat aja :P terimakasih. 本当だありがとう御座いました

.

Tapi, tapi animnya gak ngebosenin kok. Malah bikin meleleh -_- jadi Ell saranin kalian harus nonton.

.

Dan lagi, soal ff Ell yang belum lanjut. Eto…. Gimana yah? (-)! Ell udah lupa sama jalan cerita selanjutnya. Jadi, Ell mau ngasih kesempatan, mungkin, ada yang mau ambil alih ngelanjutin ceritanya? Ell bakal dengan senang hati nyerahin FF itu buat mereka. atau, Cuma mau lanjutin entar Ell yang ngedit? Kalau mau, kita bisa kirim-kiriman lewat E-mail?

Tapi, yang pasti Ell bakal datang lagi dengan FF baru karna yang kemarin itu benar-benar udah lupa lanjutannya. Jadi, mungkin ada yang minat mau lanjutin silahkan ngajuin diri. Ell bakal nerima dengan senang hati (^_^)v

Gomen terlalu banyak ngomong. Gak usah dibaca kalau gak suka Ell gak maksa kalian baca sampah.

Oke, terimakasih buat yang udah bersedia mau baca FF ini entah itu Cuma lewat stay sampe TBC .

Sekali lagi!

Selamat malam tahun baru 2015

Akemashite omedetou na~ ! *(^_^)/*

Yosh! Minna, Hontouda arigatou gozaimashita~ jja! Mata ne (^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Krikk..

Kriikk..

Alis pemuda itu terus berkedut dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di deskripsikan. Dagunya bertumpu diatas meja menatap layar computer dihadapannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangkat kepala dan membanting-bantingkannya diatas meja sambil berteriak 'sadarlah Xi Luhan' hingga mengundang perhatian pegawai lain

Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan menghentikan kelakuan anehnya itu dan berganti membaringkan pipi kananya diatas meja sambil menghela napas panjang.

Luhan tau, ini pasti akan berpengaruh pada pekerjaannya dan Luhan mengerti apa alasannya.

TING!

Sebuah E-mail masuk membuat Luhan mengangkat kepala dengan malas-malasan menatap layar komputer hingga matanya terbuka lebar melihat siapa yang mengirim E-mail.

Disana tertera nama Oh Sehun dan sebuah foto serta pesan 'tolong mampirlah untuk melihatnya. Aku menunggumu'

Bodoh!

Umpat Luhan dalam hati. Jelas ia tidak akan pergi

Karena…

Karena…

Karena…

Tiba-tiba bayangan di café pinggir kota tadi malam terbayang dalam benak Luhan membuat pemuda berperawakan mungil itu menghela napas dan memasang raut wajah tak habis pikir

Yeah… sejak saat itu, hanya kejadian itu yang ada dipikiran Luhan. Terimakasih untuk Oh Sehun yang sudah memporak-porandakan isi kepalanya hingga Luhan tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain itu

Kejadian itu..

Ke..

Ja..

di..

an..

i..

tu..

Kejadian… Sehun menciumnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Demo, kitto kore wa hatsukoi nandaro**

**(mungkin, ini yang namanya cinta pertama)**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, fluff, yaoi, sad**

**.**

**II**

**.**

**E**

**.**

"Luhan." pria itu sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya menoleh kesamping menatap kepala redaksi yang berdiri disana sambil mengulurkan tangan kearahnya. "dokumennya."

"eh?" bingung Luhan tampak tidak mengerti

"proposalnya, bukankah dikumpul hari ini?"

Luhan membelalakan mata panic berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai menggeledah meja kerjanya hingga beberapa kertas berhamburan dilantai sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik menghadap kepala redaksi sambil mengatupkan tangan diatas kepala membungkuk berkali-kali

"jeohseonghamnhida… joseonghamnhida saya lupa soal itu—" dengan cepat ia kembali berbalik duduk dikursinya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. "—saya akan menulisnya sekarang!" kepala redaksi terlihat menghela napas sebelum berkata

"baiklah, serahkan itu sebelum pulang." Setelah kepala redaksi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan raut wajah panic mengerjakan proposalnya

"dimengerti!" ucap Luhan sebelum Kris—kepala redaksi—benar-benar pergi namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali seraya meletakan beberapa dokumen disamping Luhan. "bisakah kau periksa semua ini?"

"ya letakan saja disitu." Ucap Luhan tanpa melepas fokus pada layar computer, namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti mengetik dan memandang tempat dimana Kris berjalan tadi.

Luhan merasa benar-benar buruk. Orang itu, kalau dipikir lagi tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sepertinya. yeah, kalaupun dia melakukan kesalahan. Dengan segera ia akan memperbaikinya. Luhan jadi merasa malu, padahal, Kris sendiri lebih muda darinya tapi ia bisa menangangi semuanya dengan baik

Hhh…

Luhan mengambil buku terbarunya untuk melihat sejenak. Menurut Luhan, bukunya juga menarik. Tapi, Luhan rasa kalau hanya meranik pasti tidak akan cukup laku dipasaran. Tapi, tapi….

Hhh…

Luhan jadi berpikir, mungkin, kalau bukan dia yang menulis buku ini…. mungkin saja buku itu bisa terjual lebih banyak seperti buku-buku kepala redaksi

Eh?

Apa?

Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Xi Luhan?!

Dengan segera pemuda itu meletakan bukunya diatas meja dan memukul pelan kepalanya yang telah berpikiran negative. Ia kembali mengetik proposal berniat fokus, namun kali ini isi E-mail Sehun terus menari-nari dikepalanya membuat Luhan berperang bantin untuk membalas E-mail Sehun atau tidak.

Ah sudahlah, tidak dibalas juga tidak apa-apa

Benaknya, terlihat senang saat proposal itu telah selesai dan tinggal menyimpan saja. ia tersenyum sambil menekan tombol enter untuk memilih cancel, no atau yes saat sebuah jendela bertuliskan

'dokumen telah diubah. Apa anda ingin menyimpannya?'

No

"MWOYAAA?! ANDWEEEE!" Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah teriakan frustasi Luhan membahana diruang kerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahh~ rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja.

Book's Marimo

Dan sebelum Luhan menyadarinya, ia sudah berdiri didepan gedung ini. Tapi, Luhan rasa tidak apa 'kan kalau hanya berkunjung. Lagipula, sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi toko buku ini. Hanya saja, Luhan tidak ingin bertemu orang itu. Jadi, mungkin ia hanya akan sebentar dan cepat pulang.

Luhan melihat sekelilingnya memperhatikan setiap orang dan bersyukur tidak melihat orang itu disana. Bisa gawat kalau dia bertemu dengannya, Luhan tidak tau harus bicara apa. Apa lagi mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Hhh…. Mungkin dia tidak masuk kerja—

"oh, Luhan-sii"

JDARR~

Bulu kuduk Luhan langsung meremang dengan raut wajah panic berhenti pada tempatnya saat suara hentakan sepatu seseorang berjalan mendekatinya

"hei…" Luhan bisa melihat orang itu menampilkan raut wajah bahagia sementara dirinya sudah sangat tidak jelas harus berekspresi seperti apa dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat. "tadi aku mengirim E-mail, apa kau sudah melihatnya?" dengan kikuk Luhan menjawab

"eh.. a-ah, yeah.. su-sudah." Luhan melihat Sehun mengangguk sebelum berjalan mendahuluinya

"aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu." dan Luhan hanya diam mengekorinya. "baru selesai kerja?" Luhan bingung dengan maksud Sehun namun ia tetap menjawab dengan kikuk

"a-ah begitulah."

Selama perjalanan. Luhan berpikir, apa Sehun sengaja melakukannya? Bersikap seperti biasa setelah apa yang terjadi. Atau mungkin, baginya itu bukanlah hal penting yang harus dipikirkan. Mungkin, memang seperti itu

.

Skip!

Kedua pemuda itu berdiri dengan raut wajah berbeda. Luhan tampak memasang raut wajah tanpa ekspresi sementara Sehun tampak berbinar-benar

"err… Sehun-sii, menurutku ini sedikit berlebihan."

"eh? Benarkah? Menurutku ini masih banyak yang kurang."

Mereka diam beberapa saat dan Luhan terus saja melihat rak kecil dengan ukiran bunga-bunga dan hello kitty serba pink juga renda-renda bentuk hati yang meriah menampung buku edisi terbaru miliknya. Sesuatu yang ingin Sehun tunjukan

"ah, tepat sekali." Sehun melirik jam tangannya sementara Luhan tetap tidak merespon dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "ini akan muncul tiap satu jam sekali."

Dan selanjutnya, sebuah boneka hello kitty keluar dari pintu yang ada di tengah-tengah rak sambil membawa salah satu buku diringi lantunan music meriah. Lalu si hello kitty berkata 'jam 9 jam 9' dalam bahasa Inggris

Luhan hanya menganga menyaksikan kejadian itu sementara para pengunjung perempuan mulai berkerumun untuk melihat atraksi si Hello kitty atau membeli buku yang ada dirak khusus itu.

"bagus bukan?" Sehun tampak berbinar-binar

"e-eh? Itu… bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi… setidaknya kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini, aku merasa jadi tidak enak." Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan

"soal itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku membuatnya demi orang yang sudah membuat buku yang kusukai." Matanya tak lepas dari Luhan yang kini juga beralih menatapnya. "aku hanya terlalu bersemangat." Luhan langsung memalingkan wajhnya yang sedikit merona. "apa Luhan-sii sibuk akhir-akhir ini? Luhan-sii jarang datang kesini lagi." dengan kikuk Luhan menggaruk belakang lehernya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup

"ah ya, akhir-akhir ini a-aku memang sangat sibuk." Ia lalu berpura-pura melihat jam yang melingkari tangannya. "jja, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Namun, baru beberapa langkah seseorang menahan tangannya membuat Luhan berhenti dan menoleh dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya karna ia tau siapa yang baru saja menyentuhnya

Ia ingin marah pada Sehun yang membuatnya seperti ini namun tidak jadi dan malah berkata "ada apa?" yang ia rutuki setelahnya

"itu, sebentar lagi jam kerjaku selesai. Bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" Luhan ingin menolak dan berkata ia sibuk tak punya waktu tapi..yang keluar dari mulutnya

"ke-kenapa."

Hening sesaat diantara mereka sebelum Sehun kembali bicara

"soal yang waktu itu…. aku ingin membicarakannya." Luhan tidak melihat ekspresi Sehun karna ia sibuk menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang semakin merah hingga dua orang pengunjung perempuan meneriaki nama Sehun membuat keheningan diantara mereka pergi

Sebelum pergi, Sehun berbisik ditelinga Luhan. "tunggu aku di café yang waktu itu." tak sempat Luhan membalas ucapannya, Sehun sudah berjalan dan mengobrol bersama gadis-gadis itu.

Luhan memperhatikan mereka dan sadar seberapa populernya Oh Sehun..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan duduk pada pembatas jalan sambil memikirkan apa yang akan Sehun bicarakan menyangkut hari itu. Mungkin, Sehun akan minta maaf atau memberikan alasan lain kenapa ia mencium Luhan. Usia yang jauh, sama-sama seorang pria, selain itu, Sehun juga adalah pria popular yang bisa memilih siapa saja yang dia inginkan. Cinta dalam kenyataan itu… tidak mungkin bisa berjalan lancar seperti dalam manga.

Hhh…

Luhan menghela napas berat meremas kartu nama yang ada ditangannya dan memasukannya kekantong celana

Tap…

"hei." Luhan menoleh kesamping mendapati sepasang sepatu mengkilap disana sebelum beralih menatap sipemilik sepatu yang langsung merubah ekspresi wajah Luhan. "aku tidak mau putus denganmu." Luhan berdiri dengan cepat mengeratkan genggaman pada tas ranselnya

"k-kenapa kau…." Luhan menunduk coba menguatkan diri menghadapi lelaki keras kepala ini. "maaf kau salah, kita bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya." Dengan tidak terima Kai membantah

"Tapi hari itu—"

"agar tidak ada masalah diantara kita, bukankah dari awal kita sudah sepakat kalau itu hanya sementara?" Kai tampak mencerna ucapan Luhan. "jika ini menyebabkan salah paham, aku minta maaf." Luhan berbalik berniat melangkah pergi. "aku tidak bisa. Jadi tolong berhentilah." Ia berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang bersikeras mengejarnya sambil berteriak

"Kenapa?! Kenapa tidak bisa?!" Luhan sangat terganggu karna mereka mulai menjadi pusat perhatian orang sekitar. "kau menyukaiku 'kan? Aku tau itu Xi Luhan!" dengan emosi Luhan menghentikan langkahnya memalingkan wajah untuk melihat Kai dibelakangnya

"hanya wajahmu! Aku hanya menyukai wajahmu! Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan?! Jadi berhenti dan carilah orang lain yang benar-benar menyukaimu!." Balas Luhan penuh emosi. Ia balas berteriak tidak perduli orang-orang berhenti untuk memperhatikan mereka "aku tidak akan pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Jadi, jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh padaku!" ia hendak melangkah pergi sebelum ucapan Kai selanjutnya menghentikan langkah Luhan

"cih! Jadi, sekarang kau menyukai wajah pegawai toko buku itu, eoh?" Luhan terkejut namun ia cepat menyembunyikannya dengan berbalik membelakangi Kai. "kulihat setiap hari kau bolak-balik ke toko itu. Apa kau sudah melakukannya?" wajah Luhan memerah menangkap maksud dari ucapan Kai

"apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" balas Luhan pelan. Kai berjalan mendekatinya

"apa maksudmu?" Kai menyeringai licik. "ah, aku lupa. Dilihat bagaimanapun juga, dia itu straight bukan?" Luhan sempat meliriknya sebentar mendengar perkataan Kai yang tampak menampilkan senyum kemenagan. "kalau begitu, biar aku yang mendatanginya dan memberitaunya." Kai berbalik pergi dan Luhan panic untuk menghentikannya. Ia tidak ingin Sehun tau

"yak! Kim Jong In! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!." Luhan menarik lengan Kai hingga Kai menghadapnya. Kai tampak memasang wajah serius sementara Luhan memasang wajah memelasnya membuat Kai menghela napas panjang menghentikan niatnya

"Luhan, kau tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang bukan?" Luhan menunduk. "kalau begitu, cepat lakukan dan selesaikan semuanya."

Tidak! Tidak bisa, Luhan tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Sehun.

Luhan masih diam menunduk hingga membuat Kai muak. "sebegitunyakah kau tidak ingin dia tau?!" teriak Kai dan Luhan mendonggak kembali tersulut emosi untuk membalasnya

"sudah jelas bukan?!" Kai menggertakan gigi penuh emosi menggenggam kedua bahu Luhan hingga pemuda itu sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"kalau begitu, kau harus mengikutiku—"

Puk…

Sreett…

Brrukkk!

Sebelum Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang telah menarik kerah belakang jas yang Kai kenakan dan membanting pemuda itu hingga terkapar diatas trotoar membuat orang-orang yang lewat makin memperhatikan mereka

Luhan hanya bisa diam dengan mata melotot memandangi Kai tidak percaya. Tadi itu terlalu cepat sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Sementara orang yang membuat Kai seperti itu berdiri memandang Kai tanpa ekspresi dengan kedua tangan didalam saku mantelnya. Luhan menoleh menatap orang itu dengan raut wajah tak terbaca

"Se-Sehun—" Luhan belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Sehun melangkah lebih dekat menghampiri Kai yang mengumpat seraya bangkit dari posisinya

Sehun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan Kai yang tengah terduduk diatas trotoar.

"ah~ apa kau baik-baik saja?" jelas itu bukan sebuah kekhawatiran, tapi sebuah ejekan membuat Kai mengeram dengan raut wajah menantang menatap Sehun "begini, aku hanya ingin meluruskan sesuatu." ia sedikit melirik Luhan yang masih berdiri diam pada tempatnya. "sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku dan Luhan sekarang dalam hubungan yang sangat harmonis dan mesra-mesranya." Sehun memasang senyum yang terlihat bahagia dan semanis mungkin melihat ekspresi kaget Kai

"a-apa yang—"

"setiap hari sepulang kerja Luhan datang menjemputku. Jadi karna sudah tau, tolong menyingkirlah." Sehun masih mempertahankan senyum palsunya tak memberi kesempatan siapapun yang ingin menyela ucapannya. "jika 'hyung' melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini…dan mungkin nantinya akan menyebabkan banyak masalah, kenapa tidak sebaiknya 'hyung' pergi dari sini?" Sehun masih tersenyum mengatakan semua ucapan penuh maknanya itu

"Kau pikir aku taku—" Kai menantang namun dengan raut wajah memperingati Sehun menyela

"Sekarang." Suaranya yang semula bicara dengan ramah tiba-tiba berubah mencekam dengan raut wajah mengintimidasi. "kuperingatkan, mulai sekarang jangan pernah dekati Luhan lagi."

Kai yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya dengan kasar berusaha memendam amarah sebelum berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi Sehun benar-benar terlihat menakutkan. Sehun hanya menatap punggung Kai yang menjauh dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum menatap Luhan yang terdiam kaku

"apa Luhan-sii terluka?" ia berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"ah, eh… itu.. tidak.." kikuk Luhan

"ah, baguslah." Sehun memasang raut wajah semanis mungkin. "soal tadi, maaf sudah ikut campur."

"ah, tidak apa-apa. maksudku, itu—" Luhan gelagapan mencari alasan sebelum Sehun menyelanya. Bagaimana kalau dia mendengar yang tadi?

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja?"

"eh?" Luhan mendongak. Entah perasaannya saja atau Sehun memang terlihat sedikit berbeda

"disini banyak pejalan kaki." Luhan rasa, Sehun mungkin mendengarnya. Tolong biarkan Luhan mati saat ini juga. "sudah jam segini, mungkin café itu sudah tutup." Luhan mendongak mendengar gumaman Sehun. "rumahku disekitar sini, apa mau kesana saja?" Luhan tersentak dengan kedua pipi merona..

.

Rumah

.

Sehun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"maaf, seperti yang kau lihat, seperti inilah rumah laki-laki yang tinggal seorang diri."

"eh? Itu tidak apa-apa." ucap Luhan berjalan memasuki ruang tamu rumah Sehun dan duduk dislah satu sofa. Rumah itu lumayan besar tanpa pembatas ruang tamu dan kamar tidur. Sedangkan dapur hanya dibatasi tembok kamar mandi dan lemari besar berisikan sejumlah buku

"hanya ada teh dan kopi, Luhan-sii mau minum yang mana?" Luhan yang sudah berdiri dari sofa berjalan ke lemari besar untuk melihat buku-buku disana.

"kopi saja.."

Sementara Sehun sibuk menyiapkan minum, Luhan sibuk melihat-lihat. ada banyak karton putih, kertas kasa, kuas lukis, pencil berbagai macam dan semua yang berhubungan dengan seni. Luhan ingat kalau Sehun pernah bilang ia mahasiswa jurusan seni jadi wajar kalau barang-barang itu ada disana.

Tiba-tiba mata Luhan menangkap jejeran manga yang ada disalah satu rak buku. Ia berjalan menddekati rak itu dan mengamatinya

"ini, apa kau pernah menanyakannya pada Baekhyun-sii?" teriaknya membuat Sehun yang berada di pantry sedikit menoleh keasal suara. "semua ini manga yang pernah kutangani."

"eh? Benarkah?" Sehun balik bertanya membuat Luhan tersentak kaget dengan kebetulan itu

"kau tidak tau?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya membuat Luhan sedikit khawatir berpikir mungkin ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan. "ah, iya. Terimakasih yang barusan. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu sampai harus berbohong segala." Jelas Luhan ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia lalu berjalan kembali duduk disalah satu sofa yang memelakangi ranjang menghadap televise.

"bohong?" tanya Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi

"tidak, maksudku… kau bilang aku kekasihmu.. dan… dan hal-hal lainnya…" ia melepas mantelnya dan meletakannya dilengan sofa

"ah, yang itu." Sehun kembali berbalik kedapur untuk mengambil setoples kue. Luhan sedikit meliriknya

"jadi, kira-kira sudah sejauh mana kau mendengar…nya?" gugup Luhan memelankan suara diakhir kata.

" 'apa kau sudah melakukannya?' atau 'apa kau belum melakukannya?' yeah kira-kira dibagian itu." Sehun datang meletakan toples diatas meja dan duduk disofa sebelah kanan Luhan.

"o-oh.. be-begitu yah?" entah bagaimana mendeskripsikan raut wajah Luhan saat ini yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan alis berkerut memalingkan wajah kesamping kiri tidak mau menatap Sehun. "ah, mu-mungkin, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu… tapi, ye-yeah… orang se-seperti itu memang ada…" kerutan dialis Luhan makin dalam. "anggap saja sebagai 'pengalaman dalam hidup'.." bahu Luhan merosot kebawah saat mengatakannya. Merutuki kesimpulan yang diutarakan olehnya

"aku sudah mengetahuinya." Luhan tersentak namun tidak berbalik untuk melihat Sehun. "Luhan-sii sengaja bolak-balik datang ke toko buku untuk melihatku." Dengan raut wajah merona Luhan menoleh sambil berteriak berniat membantah

"ke-kenapa kau—" namun Sehun memotong ucapannya

"yeah.. bagaimana mengatakannya." Sehun menjeda "banyak orang yang datang untuk menemuiku. Entahlah, awalnya kupikir tidak mungkin laki-laki akan melakukan hal seperti itu." Luhan kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat Sehun kembali menatapnya

"ha-hal seperti itu, apa maksud…mu?"

Mereka diam dan suasana itu tampak menyiksa Luhan karna Sehun terus menatapnya

"aura yang 'mengincarku'" Luhan menggigit bubur bawahnya menunduk sedalam-dalammnya. "yang pasti, aku menyadari kalau seseorang terus memperhatikanku." Sehun menjeda dan Luhan semakin memerah mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Kupikir ada anak SHS manis yang menyukaiku, makannya saat aku mendengar umurmu aku sangat terkejut." Dengan sekejab semburat dikedua pipi Luhan menghilang

"maaf, itu sangat menjijikan, ya?" Sehun tersenyum

"tidak. aku juga minta maaf tiba-tiba menciummu."

Bahu Luhan merosot kebwah. Tidak, ia tidak ingin berada disini, di tempat ini, disuasana ini. ia tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang akan Sehun katakan selanjutnya karna ia bisa menebak kemana percakapan ini akan berujung dan itu membuatnya sakit

"Luhan-sii, aku—"

"Tidak! Aku juga tidak memikirkannya!" dengan tangan terkepal diatas kedua paha Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun seraya berteriak. Tidak, ini lebih baik dari pada Luhan mendengar kelanjutan yang menyakitkan. Namun, reaksi yang diberikan Sehun sama sekali tak terduga. Pria itu malah balas berteriak membentaknya

"kenapa?!" dan Luhan hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti. "kenapa kau tidak memikirkannya?! Aku terus memikirkannya karna setelah itu kau langsung pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun dan tidak pernah datang lagi ke toko buku, juga tidak pernah membalas E-mail-ku."

"ha? So-soal itu.." Luhan bingung Sehun bersikap seperti itu dan gugup untuk memikirkan ucapan selanjutnyapun segera meraih mangkuk kopinya dan mulai meneguknya

"apa kau tidak suka dicium?"

Pfffttt….

Luhan tersedak dan langsung memuncratkan kopi yang ada didalam mulutnya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan karpet Sehun yang sebelumnya berwarna cokelat berubah warna menjadi hitam

"setiap hari aku selalu diperhatikan, jelas aku terus memikirkannya!" Jelas Sehun tanpa mau perduli dengan karpetnya. Luhan meletakan mangkuknya sejenak diatas meja dan menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah kaku sambil mengerjab sekali

"tidak… maksudku.. itu—"

"selain itu, saat aku tau kalau ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang membuat buku favoritku… aku jadi semakin memikirkannya." Potong Sehun

"eh? I-itu—"

"aku bahkan baru tau kalau buku-buku yang ada disebelah sana adalah buku yang ditangani olehmu. Itu semua buku kesukaanku." Sehun menunjuk rak buku yang membatasi dapur dan ruang tengah

"a-ah, terimakasih banyak." Ucap Luhan tersanjung mendengar bahwa semua itu adalah buku favorite Sehun

"tapi, kalau hal seperti ini terjadi, wajar 'kan kalau aku berpikir ini adalah takdir seperti dalam shoujo manga?" ucap Sehun lagi menggebeu-gebu

"eh?"

"tapi, kau sendiri malah tidak memikirkannya. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"i-itu… aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang kau katakan—" Luhan memasang raut wajah tidak mengerti yang diabaikan oleh Sehun

"aku menyukaimu." Potong Sehun membuat suasana hening seketika

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar namun ia sadar, mungkin ia salah mengartikan rasa suka Sehun. Luhan hanya tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

"ah.. terimakasih banyak…aku juga berterimakasih karena sudah menyukai buku-bukuku" dengan gugup, Luhan kembali meraih mangkuk kopi dan meneguknya

"bukan itu maksudku." Luhan terus meneguk kopinya yang sudah hampir habis. "kupikir, jika itu kau. Aku bisa melakukannya"

Pfftttt….

Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk….

Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan tersedak dan menyemburkan kopinya. Kali ini sedikit mengenai sofa. Dengan kedua pipi yang merona, ia menoleh menatap Sehun tidak percaya

"yak! Ap—….hah?" ucap Luhan tidak jelas

"jadilah kekasihku."

Deg!

Luhan tersentak. Ia menelusuri mata Sehun mencari sesuatu dalam tatapan itu namun ia tidak menemukannya. Hanya…

"tidak… itu… aku…" Luhan menunduk menatap karpet yang kini penuh kopi. "maaf, itu tidak mungkin." Nada suara Luhan terdengar sedih

"kenapa?" Sehun tampak tenang menanyakan itu

"kau dengar sendiri bukan? Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti tentang suka atau hal seperti itu. Maka dari itu aku selalu gagal dalam hal seperti itu." Luhan menjeda. "sebenarnya, awalnya aku juga hanya tertarik pada wajahmu. Aku tidak terlalu tau hal lain tentangmu."

"aku juga tidak terlalu tau tentangmu." Ucap Sehun menanggapi. "orang yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah orang yan membuat sesuatu yang aku sukai. Karena itu aku jadi semakin memikirkannya, 'ah, ini yang namanya suka..'aku hanya menyadari hal itu." Sehun menerawang. " tapi, menurutku ini hal wajar yang sering dialami dan menyukai laki-laki juga pertama kalinya bagiku." Sehun melihat Luhan membuang napas pelan. Ia lalu beranjak duduk disebelah Luhan yang masih saja menatap karpet "kalau kau juga menyukaiku, aku jadi bersyukur dilahirkan dengan wajah seperti ini."

Deg!

Sial!

Umpat Luhan dalam hati. Mendengar ucapan Sehun apa lagi menyadari Sehun duduk disebelahnya membuat Luhan tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya

"tapi ini tidak mungkin bukan?" Sehun sedikit tersentak dengan respon Luhan membuatnya langsung meraih lengan pemuda itu dan memutar tubuh Luhan menhadapnya hingga Luhan menatapnya

"Luhan-sii, kau menyukaiku bukan?" ucapnya menggebu-gebu terlihat seperti orang yang memaksa bukan bertanya membuat Luhan heran

"eh? Itu… tidak.. maksudku—"

"kalau begitu kenapa setiap kali aku melangkah mendekatimu kau selalu berusaha menjauhiku?!" bentak Sehun membuat Luhan ingin menangis tidak tau kenapa

"ma-maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Luhan, ia terlihat sudah ingin menangis. "mungkin… aku….mungkin karena aku tidak mau kau membenciku" Luhan kembali menatap kesamping memandangi mangkuk kopinya yang sudah kosong.

"kenapa?"

" 'kenapa' katamu?" jeda sejenak. "kau bilang, kau menyukai buku-bukuku. Wa-wajahmu…. Aku juga sangat menyukainya." Luhan menunduk lagi menatap karpet mengabaikan Sehun yang masih terus memandanginya

"Luhan, apa kau sadar?" Sehun menjeda. "ka uterus berkata bahwa kau hanya menyukai wajahku, tapi dari tadi kau sama sekali tidak melihat wajahku. Wajahmu merah dank au juga terlihat sangat gugup." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan makin menunduk berharap ia tidak menyadari Sehun yang tengah menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"tidak, itu karena—" Luhan berusaha menyangkal namun Sehun segera memotongnya

"itu karena bukan wajahku, tapi aku. Benar bukan?"

"maksudku, aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti." Luhan memegangi dada kirinya. "sampai sekarang, aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini." lirih Luhan

Mereka diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya Luhan merasa sebuah tangan manarik dagunya dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibirnya membuat Luhan terperangah dengan kedua pipi merona menatap Sehun

"Luhan, bukankah itu karena kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" nada suara yang tadinya mengintimidasi berubah lembut. "waktu itu, aku menciummu di café, itu salahmu. Kalau kau bilang tidak mengerti…. Untuk sekarang mungkin tidak apa-apa."

Luhan menutup mulutnya. Yeah, ini salahnya. mungkin, kalau ia berkata tidak mengerti hal yang terjadi dicafe waktu itu. Mungkin Sehun tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini. Kalau sebelumnya ia berkata 'aku tidak mengerti' dan bukan 'aku tidak memikirkannya' semuanya tidak akan seperti ini

"kalau memasang wajah seperti itu…. siapa saja pasti tidak akan bisa menahannya." Luhan teringat bagaimana tersipunya ia waktu itu memikirkan bagaimana hangatnya Sehun dan sentuhannya. "waktu itu, aku berpikir, yang perlu aku lakukan hanya benar-benar membuatmu menyukaiku." Sehun meraih telapak tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya sayang membuat dada Luhan makin bergemuruh. "Luhan.."

Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Sehun hanya menyentuh dan menyebut namanya. Tapi, semua syaraf kerja tubuhnya mati rasa dan membuatnya ingin lari entah kemana. Tapi, perasaan ingin Sehun menyentuhnya lagi juga mendominasi

"Luhan, aku menyukaimu."

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah atau disadari Luhan. tiba-tiba ia sudah berada diatas ranjang Sehun dengan pemuda itu menindihnya

Apakah… ini yang namanya 'suka' yang sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya ditempat kerja. Luhan mendapat kabar dari kepala direksi bahwa bagian pemasaran kemncetak bukunya sebanyak lima ribu kopi. Hal itu membuat Luhan senang, dengan segera ia mengirim pesan pada penulisnya untuk memberi kabar, juga Sehun karna telah mempromosikannya.

Setelahnya Luhan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebelum sebuah pesan masuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

From : Oh Sehun

Sub : benarkah?!

Selamat!  
>sudah kuduga buku yang kubilang menarik akan terjual!<p>

Luhan hanya memasang raut wajah tanpa ekspresi sebelum meletakan lagi ponselnya diatas meja tanpa ada niat membalas hingga belum sampai 5 detik, terdengar lagi pesan masuk masih dari orang yang sama

Ini karena aku yang mempromosikannya! Berterimakasihlah!

Luhan menganga didepan layar ponselnya merasa Sehun sangat percaya diri sebelum akhirnya meletakan lagi ponselnya. Namun, belum sempat tangannya beranjak, ponsel itu kembali berbunyi membuat Luhan jengkel kenapa Sehun tidak mengirimnya sekalian dalam satu pesan?

Ia sudah berniat mengumpat dengan kesal melihat pesannya namun langsung merona membaca apa yang tertera disana. Dasar bodoh!

Luhan memang tidak tau banyak hal tentang Sehun namun, sejak bertemu dengannya, jantung Luhan selalu berdetak dengan cepat. Oh tidak! Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki umur 30 tahun ini, eoh?

Tapi, mungkin ini yang namanya…. Cinta pertama

.

From : Oh Sehun

Sub : untuk Luhan

Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ell note~

Yatta! Selesai ^.^

Gimana? ngebosanin yah? Ah, Ell tau Ell tau…

Dan sekali lagi maaf soal typo. Apa lagi yang kemarin soal di café yang Luhan minum teh atau kopi. Yareee…. Gomenasai T.T Ell emang plin plan. Jadi itu kopi bukan teh.

Sekali lagi, berhubung ini awal Ell buat mulai lagi. jadi, buat yang masih nunggu FF Ell yang udah terabaikan, lebih khususnya 'Kinsi matawa denai', kalau ada yang niat mau lanjutin yeah silahkan. Ell lepas tanggung jawab soal ide FF ini, terserah deh jalannya mau kayak gimana. entar kita kirim-kiriman e-mail kalau ada yang minat. Ell tinggal ngedit aja perbaikin apa yang udah kalian buat.

Dan buat 'Prince High School' mungkin Ell bakal mikir 2 kali. Mungkin yang ini… 'mungkin' yah, bakal Ell lanjut. Soalnya yang ini masih lekat diingatan.

Oke, terimakasih buat yang udah bersedia mampir entah Cuma lewat atau ikutan baca FF ini. sekali lagi terimakasih banyak dan gak lupa Ell ingetin. Yang bersedia lanjutin FF Ell yang udah Ell lupa kelanjutannya—berhubung dikepala udah kebanyakan kanji—bisa langsung hubungin Ell lewat PM. Entar kita diskusiin di private room.

Jja! Mata ne! (^.^)


End file.
